


Fishy Love

by KyleHowlett29



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, MerMay 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleHowlett29/pseuds/KyleHowlett29
Summary: A mermaid AU of Free!. Rin has to leave and Haru doesn't take the news so well. 6 years pass, and Haru is still waiting for his best friend to return to the Nothern Reef.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	Fishy Love

"Haru, wait up!" Rin called, giggling happily. The young shark-man was currently racing his best friend, Haru, to the Northern Reef, a regular hang out for the group of friends. Haru acted as if he didn't hear his friend and continued swimming, his blue dolphin tail moving frantically, but elegantly behind him. Rin could only roll his eyes and pick up speed the best he could, using the strength of his tail to his advantage. They swam side-by-side the majority of the way, Rin only a little bit behind.

At the reef sat Nagisa, a boy who was half penguin, but other half clown-fish and so had the tail of one, Makoto, a whale-man who couldn't be more gentle and Rei, who was a terrible swimmer since birth, but had a beautiful tail of purples and dark blues that would remind one of butterflies. The three were sat together, Makoto laughing while Nagisa chased Rei with a disgusting looking piece of seaweed around in circles.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, we're late." Rin called as he and Haru swam up to the reef. Nagisa stopped what he was doing and turned to the two with a bright smile.

"Don't worry about it, Rin! I'm just glad you didn't forget!" The blonde said happily, his shorter tail swishing behind him happily. Rei on the other hand was breathing in deeply as he sagged against the reef. Makoto chuckled gently, looking over at the two. Haru came over and sat on the reef, curling his tail around him, careful of his fins.

"We would never forget, Nagisa!" Rin grins, his sharp teeth showing. Everyone has gotten used to them now. Rin comes over to the group, deciding not to sit though. He preferred to move about, it made it easier to breathe.

"We were just talking about a trip this weekend. My family were going to take us all up to the Luna Rocks. We were going to camp there for the weekend!" Makoto chirped up happily once the other's had settled. "Rei and Nagisa have agreed already, so I just need to know about two." Haru shrugged a little.

"I'll come along.." Makoto nodded and turned to Rin. His smile fell as he saw the expression on the young boy's face. He held his arm awkwardly, his head down.

"Actually, I uh... I can't make it.." He said quietly. The four males on the reef looked over at their shark friend, all frowning, beside Haru.

"Why not?" Rei asked, Nagisa settled against his side. Rin took in a deep breath through his gills.

"I'm moving this weekend. To go to Australia." The four froze in their places. Nagisa looked heart-broken, Rei confused more than anything and Makoto looked sad but understanding. Haru, on the other hand, still showed no emotion. However, his eyes looked broken, sad and desperate. "My parents said it's easier for our kind there. A lot of shark-people do it!" He tried to reason, looking up at the broke faces before him. Nagisa had tears in his eyes. 

"B-but... You can't leave! You just can't! We have to stick together, Rin!" Nagisa almost yelled desperately. Rin was touched, really, but he had no idea what to say.

"I can't reason. I tried." He sighed. Makoto gave a small smile and swam over to Rin. He hugged the shark-boy gently.

"Then we need to make the rest of this week worth it." He said calmly. He was sad, of course he was, but he didn't see the point in spending Rin's last few days all doom and gloom. Nagisa sniffles and rub his face, trying not to cry as Rei hugged him gently.

"Makoto's right." He said with a smile, rubbing Nagisa's arm comforting, his tail touching the other's. "We must make these last few days with Rin the best." He nodded. The three all smiled in agreement causing their red-haired friend to smile too.

"Aw, thank you, guys!" He grinned and hugged them all, pulling back after a moment. He then looks at Haru who had been silent the whole time, only to find him gone. Rin frowned and swam up the reef to see him swimming away as fast as the poor boy could.

"Haru!" Rin went to swim after him but was stopped by Rei. Maybe it was better to give him some space...

~•~•~•~  
Haru sighed softly, hugging his tail to his chest. He didn't want to believe it. His best friend leaving him... He rubs his face, starting to get tired. The dolphin-boy had been sat there for a few hours in Crystal Cave, out of the water mainly, although the tide sometimes came up over his fins. The area around him was dark now, only lit up by the moonlight of the almost full moon. The full moon was on the weekend. The young boy closed his eyes and lay back on the rocks, thinking...

"Haru..?" The young boy jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and looks up, frowning ever so slightly.

"What do you want, Rin?" The boy asked, sitting up slowly. The redhead looked hurt for a moment.

"I wanted to see if you were okay... You swam off so quickly.." He trailed off, looking down as he settled beside Haru. The others didn't know what to say. Rin sighed after a moment. "Haru... I'm sorry... I don't want to move, really! But I have no choice... If I did I wouldn't be moving.." He looked down at his tail, fiddling with his grey fin. Haru could only look down at his own tail, his eyes burning with tears.

"I don't want you to leave.." The black-haired boy whispered, rubbing his face frantically. Rin's heart broke at the sight.

"I'm sorry, Haru.. I'll come back one day... I promise.." He said quietly. He then shuffles over to Haru, their tails brushing against each other. Haru looked up quickly at the sudden close contact, only to have a pair of lips smashed into his own. His eyes widened, tears still in eyes. He froze in his spot, not sure what to do. Rin pulled back slowly, smiling a little. "Parting gift before I go." He explains briefly as if it suddenly made sense. "Goodbye, Haru.." And with that, Rin slipped back into the ocean and swam away, disappearing into the black of the dark ocean. After that, Rin had gone to Australia.

~•~•~•~  
6 years later  
~•~•~•~

"Haru, come on! We're going to be late!" Makoto called, knocking on the entrance to Haru's home.

Haru sighed, not wanting to go outside and meet up with everyone. He didn't go out much anyway unless it was to school or to swim on his own. He preferred being alone.

"Haru!" Makoto called, swimming into his home as he looked around for his friend. He frowned a little, swimming into the man's bedroom. "Haru?" He stopped when he saw what he was looking for. The dolphin-man was currently laying on the floor, his tail resting on his bed, his back on the floor. The green-haired boy sighed and swam over to the other, floating just above him.

Haru looked up at his friend, a bored look in his eyes. They always held a sort of brokenness behind them though, his friends always saw it ever since Rin left.

"Come on... We have to go meet the other's, remember?" Haru looked away.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well too bad." Makoto then lifted his friend off the floor, taking his hand. "You're going whether you want to or not." The whale-man nodded, dragging the other behind him. Haru sighed softly, deciding not to argue.

The black-haired male was dragged the entire way to the same reef they had been hanging out at for over 6 years. Rei and Nagisa were already there, Nagisa draped over Rei's tail. A few years after Rin left they got together and have been ever since. Everyone kind of already saw it coming so no one was surprised. The blond male looked up and smiled.

"Hey Makoto, hey Haru! Took you long enough!" He called happily. Makoto smiled and swam over to them, Haru following behind unhappily. Haru sat down on the reef, watching the three as Makoto came over and sat by them all.

"Haru was refusing to come. But I dragged him over in the end." Nagisa nodded and giggled.

"I see this." He smiled, looking over at Haru. The boy was staring off into the open ocean, thinking to himself. Probably about Rin. The three sighed, not knowing what to say to their friend.

Their time was spend like most times, chatting and eating the food they brought. They joked about and played a few games with each other, just having fun. It was the beginning of their summer break so this was how most days were going to be spent.

While Rei was chasing Nagisa for his food back, Haru decided to take his leave. He got up quietly and swam off silently. Makoto noticed but he didn't say anything.

Haru swam to the place he loved to be alone the most. Crystal Cove. He liked to sit there whenever he missed Rin because the place always reminded him of that kiss. He was confused about it for a while, but after some careful consideration, he realised that he actually kind of liked it. That he liked Rin. And if only made their parting more painful.

The male sat there by himself, his tail curled behind him as he drew in the sand. The sand read R + H in a love heart, an arrow drawn through it. He sighed, tears building in his eyes which he wiped away.

"It's been 6 years, Rin... Why aren't you back yet..?" He whispered, staring at the picture on the sand.

"Because I haven't been able to.." Haru jumped as he heard a soft voice behind. His eyes widened. He recognised the voice. It couldn't be. The black-haired male turned quickly.

"Rin.."

In the water, a red hair male floated, his chest just above the water. He grinned a sharp-toothed grin at the other.

"Hey, Haru. Did you miss me?" Haru stared in shock for a moment, before laughing himself into his friend's arms. They fell back into the way, Haru's lips smashing into Rin's. The shark man's eyes widened before kissing his friend back, hugging him tightly as their tails tangled together. Tears streamed down Haru's face as he pulled back, nuzzling into the other's neck with quiet, happy sobs.

"Rin.." He whispered, crying softly. The redhead smiled slightly, hugging Haru close. "I missed you so much.."

"I missed you too, Haru.."


End file.
